bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Fuller
Bethany 'Beth' Fuller is an all American girl from Philadelphia. She is in her early 20's, working as a waitress first at Little Toscana before moving to become one of the main staff at Salvatore's Deli's Easy Street location. She has dark brunette hair with a ginger-red tint, often tied back into a ponytail with her favorite red ribbon, exposing her long face. She is ditzy and clumsy, but excitable and full of life, often needing her "straight man" Alice to keep her grounded. Descriptions Physical Beth is smaller, younger woman, with a long thin face, green eyes and long reddish-brown hair that she ties back with her favorite red ribbon. She has a thin button nose and a rounded jaw. She doesn't often wear makeup, instead letting her youthful skin work itself. She has smaller than average but natural breasts, a thin figure and a short frame with little fat or muscle. She has no tattoos or piercings. She dresses scantily, mostly due to the dress code of her work place, and is most often seen in the Salvatore's Deli uniform of shorts, tank top, fishnet tights and no bra. Personality Beth is an energetic and ditzy, usually lively except when her boss Salvatore is around, of who she is rather scared. Beth is beloved by her usual customers because she is so girlish and lovable. She needs her fellow waitress Alice to keep her clumsiness and forgetfulness in check at times, being the unwitting comedian of the duo. She is a fan of spirituality, believing in things like premonition and visiting her physic for readings every month in hopes of good fortunes, especially in her love life.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Hobbies and Interests * Boys * Mysticism and Spirituality Dislikes * Getting Fat * Sal's After Hours "Night Service" Key Personal Relationships Alice Wyrick Alice is Beth's junior by a few years, and began working with her a few years at Little Toscana before they both move to Sal's Deli. Both girls are best friends having spent much time side-by-side working together in both restaurants, but both became more bonded first by watching together as their friend Noemi went through her crises after her father's debt, then though a shared experience of being twisted and dominated by Salvatore himself in the times after switching workplaces. Alice is like a protective older sister to her though Beth often feels the need to tease the uptight older girl. Together they see each other through their tough lives, and if not for Alice, Beth would break out into tears on a daily basis. Salvatore Baines Salvatore 'Sal' Baines is Beth's boss and one of her least favorite people. It is unclear the exact methods used on her at this time, but both her and Alice have been coerced into a submissive relationship with him, acting as his lackey in the inter-restaurant war. Despite that, she is a loyal and mostly competent pawn in his plans when pair with Alice to keep her on track, holding on hope that if Noemi can be convinced to join Sal's staff, that all will be well again and that Noemi can act as a heat shield between Sal and both her and Alice. Sexual Partners As a secondary character in the beWilderverse, Beth has had some small exposure in sexual scenes, the main examples of which are: * During the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, Alice and Beth are both witnessed by Noemi "Stock Taking", a joking term for satisfying Sal's lust. She is seen giving her boss a double blowjob. Beth does most of the work on her knees while Alice stands and lets their boss play with her chest before joining in. Backstory Time at Little Toscana Beth joined Little Toscana as a part time waitress as a starting job after finishing school, working there for a few months before becoming a full time employee. She was originally planing it as a simple starting job while she searched for something to do with her life but throwing her heart into the job meant she became attached to the people and the times spent at Little Toscana. Before she knew it she had been there a while and made strong friendships with both Alice and her boss Noemi. She joint Alice is hunting for a boyfriend of her own, making it her goal in life besides enjoying what Little Toscana gave her. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Beth is a minor antagonist to Noemi in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, along with Alice she works to advance Sal's goals and entrap Noemi. It is hinted that she helps tear down her former friend in hopes she'll join them at Sal's, making life easier and allowing them to be friends again. During the course of the game she helps set up Noe, slander her and ultimately try topple her former employer's restaurant. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Beth appears in the Mini-VN Noe Way Out as one of the main secondary girls, as well as in one of the main sex scenes. As the VN plays out, Beth becomes more and more concerned with her boss and friend Noemi's growing state of despair, not knowing that much of the problems were being caused by Sal's meddling. Eventually it becomes too hard to watch Noemi's struggle, and expecting Little Toscana to close she and Alice try to send Noe a wake up call by leaving and moving to the new restaurant across the street, leaving Noemi in the dire state that starts her main game of NTR, as well as falling into Sal's manipulative grasp. Non-Canonical Content Beth hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Beth was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. Though she was a surprise stand out of the early rounds, almost making it to a seeded spot, she failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated in the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest in 9th Place out of 20, the highest unseeded girl in the contest, taking in 18 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds''beWilder's Wildest 2018 ''Prelim Round #4 Results. Patreon Posts Beth has appeared in a few notable posts on the beWilder Patreon page, including: * Beth appeared in a promotional shot for fun in August 2018, a post entitled "Time for Some Spit Polish", where she was pictured scrubbing the floors of Salvatore's Deli. She is almost in tears as Sal arrives and stands over her, hinting at the "special service" she is expected to give.Beth Promotional Shot "Time for Some Spit Polish", August 2018 Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out (First Appearance) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees Category:Salvatore's Deli Employees